


Хранитель

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), mizuame



Series: Хранители Драконов (Akatsuki no Yona) [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Immortality, Out of Character, POV Male Character, Violence, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: У каждого дракона — свой Хранитель. У каждого Хранителя — свой секрет.
Series: Хранители Драконов (Akatsuki no Yona) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639408
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|02: мибблы G-PG13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Хранитель

Драконы, проклятые небом… В страхе, опасениях, сомнениях они разошлись по миру, скрывая свою силу от людей. И боги дали им защиту — Хранителей, вечных слуг, следующих за своими драконами незримыми тенями. Когда-то меня звали Марьяр, но имя мое стерлось за давностью лет. Я — Хранитель силы Сейрю. Я иду за ним след в след, и, пока жива кровь дракона, буду жить и я.

Драконы смертны, но сила их бесконечна. Она дает нам, Хранителям, вечную жизнь. Она поит нас из того же источника, наполняя тело и иссушая душу. Дракон не может остаться без защитника, а защитник не может отказаться от дракона. Это закон, это порядок, наше общее проклятие.

Быть Хранителем сложно и просто одновременно. Вечная жизнь не похожа на вечный пир или вечный праздник. Страх смерти уходит практически сразу, принося временное облегчение, но, когда ты живешь год за годом, столетие за столетием, рассыпаются прахом остальные чувства, оставляя только бесконечное одиночество. Ты не можешь заполнить его ничем, ни к кому не можешь привязаться, ведь люди уходят быстро, а драконы — еще быстрее. Я запретил себе привязываться к драконам еще тогда, когда один из первых умер у меня на руках.

Те, прошлые Сейрю знали меня, и мне больно было их терять. Сегодняшний Сейрю для меня лишь копия предыдущего. Я не вижу их лиц, не знаю их печалей, не слышу их голосов. Я всегда рядом, всегда где-то недалеко, но на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы тепло их сердец не коснулось меня. Моя душа мертва, их — жива, нам нечего делать рядом. Достаточно и того, что я слежу за ними незримой тенью, прячась за спиной, пока они смотрят вдаль. И удивительно: дракон, который может видеть на сотни миль вперед, не замечает того, что происходит подле него.

Я присматриваю за драконами сотни лет и вижу, как изменилась их жизнь. Их не почитают и даже не игнорируют, их ненавидят, но о них же — заботятся. Каждый житель этого места отдаст дракону последнюю крошку хлеба, будто зная: они не выживут без помощи. Моя задача — обеспечить им кров, и я справляюсь с этим достаточно хорошо. Большего не стоит и желать, ведь их жизнь — расплата за их проклятый дар. Можно сказать, что они не виноваты, что им просто не повезло, но все это лишь слова. Правда едина: они прокляты и порочны, а значит, должны понести наказание.

Жизнь Сейрю померкла, жизнь Сейрю началась, а мне нужна дань ритуала, чтобы продолжить свою миссию. Ритуал прост и сложен одновременно: всё начинается с маски. Изготовленная руками Хранителя, она служит защитой и оберегом для маленького демона. Я меняю ее каждый год, со всем тщанием прописывая защитные руны, ведь от них зависит благополучие нашей деревни. Они незаметны глазу, но действенны, они заставляют дракона смириться, признать свое место, не искать решения, не привязываться, не привязывать, не становиться частью нас, не любить. С каждой написанной руной я получаю еще сотню рассветов от своевольных богов.

Когда дракон готов принять силу, меня вновь зовет ритуал. Принятие силы — граница между жизнью и смертью дракона. Сила переливается от предшественника к преемнику, сырая, вязкая, пугающая. Она заполняет тело дракона, принося небывалые возможности. Но, заполнив сосуд, сила дракона грозит выплеснуться, уничтожив все на своем пути. Дракон должен смириться, растворить, ощутить, использовать. Принятие — инициация, принятие — панацея, принятие — жертва. Принять просто и сложно: достаточно убить, чтобы сила успокоилась. И я отвечаю за это убийство.

Каждый раз все иначе, ведь сколько драконов, столько и решений. Иногда мне не приходится даже волноваться: враги сами идут к нам, чтобы принять свою смерть. И дракону ничего не остается, кроме как уничтожить их, заморозить их сердца, заледенить нутро. Я чувствую, как каждый, кто столкнулся взглядом с Сейрю, погибает навечно, отдавая свою бесценную душу в дар ради моего бессмертия. И я принимаю это подношение с должным смирением.

С каждой отнятой жизнью — во время инициации или позже — я получаю несколько лет жизни, а потому Сейрю должен убивать. И он убивает, легко призывая свой дар, потому что так воспитан, потому что не умеет жить иначе, кроме как заклинать врага немигающим взглядом, потому что мои руны вынуждают его снимать маску в минуты опасности.

Я чувствую каждую смерть и знаю о ней. В соседнем ли доме или за тысячи километров — если Сейрю убивает, сила приходит ко мне, вливается в меня, обновляет и наполняет восторгом. Это чувство, перемешанное со страхом и ненавистью, заставляет меня помнить: драконы — проклятые небом, ненавидимые собственным богом, потому что нельзя любить существо, способное на столько убийств.

Я забочусь о каждом драконе, но знаю: когда Хирю ступит на нашу землю и заберет с собой того Сейрю, что жив, я обрету счастье. Ведь тогда и я смогу ответить за все смерти, что дарили мне жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text_GPG13"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
